


New Sides (A Sanders' Sides group chat fic)

by currently_newsies_trash



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currently_newsies_trash/pseuds/currently_newsies_trash
Summary: There are new sides coming to the mind palace! What does everyone do then?





	1. Hey, New Sides!

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a chart for you:  
> Elijah/Humor:TheJoker  
> Sarcasm: SoGladICame (50 awesome points if you get the reference)  
> Patton/Morality: NumberOneDad  
> Logan/Logic: Intelligence_Is_Key  
> Roman/Creativity: ThePrince  
> Virgil/Anxiety:Anxious_Mess  
> Thomas: ThomasTheDankEngine/TommySalami  
> Deceit: LiesAndDolls  
> Remy/Sleep: night-night  
> Author’s Notes are in parenthases

>TheJoker joined the chat!<

TheJoker: Hi!

>SoGladICame joined the chat!<

SoGladICame: Hey.

TheJoker: Why are you here?

SoGladICame: Jeez, you hate me that much?

TheJoker: Yeah, kinda!

SoGladICame: Aww, I hate you too!

TheJoker: Ugh...

>NumberOneDad joined the chat!<

NumberOneDad: Wow! New sides! Hey there kiddos, I’m Patton, Thomas’ Morality!

>Intelligence_Is_Key joined the chat!<

Intelligence_Is_Key: Salutations. I am Thomas’ Logic. I am better known as Logan.

>ThePrince joined the chat!<

ThePrince: Hello~! I am Prince Roman, Thomas’ Creativity~! Now, where’s Hot Topic?

>Anxious_Mess joined the chat<

Anxious_Mess: Hey. Name’s Anxiety.

NumberOneDad: Kiddo, Use your real name!

Anxious_Mess: Do I have to…?

NumberOneDad: Oh, not if you really don’t want to!

Anxious_Mess: No, actually, I should get used to saying it. I’m Virgil.

ThePrince: A.K.A. Panic! At The Everywhere.

Intelligence_Is_Key: Roman, you are not helping.

ThePrince: Sorry, sorry, I was joking!

NumberOneDad: It’s alright kiddo!

SoGladICame: So… Here’s a good question: WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!

TheJoker: Yeah, I was wondering the same thing.

NumberOneDad: Language, kiddo!

TheJoker: Oh, this is a host who hates swearing! You’re not prepared for this~

SoGladICame: Oh, for fu-dge-’s sake…

ThePrince: Hah, nice try!

Anxious_Mess: Yeah, the only time I was able to curse was a while back when Thomas had just… yeah.

TheJoker: How do I know what you mean somehow??

Intelligence_Is_Key: When you become a facet of someone’s personality, you are able to access their memories.

NumberOneDad: Yeah, like when Gilly became a side, he immediately could remember every time Thomas had done anything, especially when he was anxious!

Anxious_Mess: Please don’t call me “Gilly”.

SoGladICame: Okay, so Gilly’s your new nickname.

Anxious_Mess: Oh my god…

>ThomasTheDankEngine joined the chat!<

ThomasTheDankEngine: Woah, my phone just started having a seizure! What’s going on?

Anxious_Mess: First off, change your name. Too many memes.

SoGladICame: NO SUCH THING GSTJBFTD

Anxious_Mess: Second off, there are new sides.

>ThomasTheDankEngine changed their name to TommySalami<

TommySalami: Better?

Intelligence_Is_Key: Very much so, yes.

>LiesAndDolls joined the chat<

LiesAndDolls: Well, isn’t this nice~

TommySalami: DECIET!!!

SoGladICame: Well, I think that’s obvious, hence the name @LiesAndDolls.

LiesAndDolls: Wow, new sides, huh? And who might you be?

SoGladICame: I’m Sarcasm.

TheJoker: Name’s Elijah, and I represent Humor! Also ‘sarcasm’ is named E---


	2. Chapter 2

SoGladICame: N OPE

TheJoker: Ow, Evie!!! 

SoGladICame: Why are you calling me Evie?! 

TheJoker: Because,  _Ever_ , That's your nickname!

NumberOneDad: Wait, kidding, your name's... Ever? 

SoGladICame: Yeah, I know, it's  **STUPID**. 

ThePrince: ....just a bit. 

NumberOneDad: Roman! His name is not stupid! 

>SoGladICame left the chat.<

TheJoker: Ugh. He's SUCH a drama queen. 

Anxious_Mess:  Dude, that was a train wreck. 

ThePrince: No need to rub it in,  _dude._

Intelligence_Is_Key: But he is right. That dis not end very well. 

LiesAndDolls: I personally think it went wonderfully~

TommySalami: GET OUTTA HEERE YOU SLIPPERY SNEK BOI

LiesAndDolls: You've seen the last of me... 

>LiesAndDolls left the chat<


	3. A/N

I'm sorry I haven't been around... I've been sick, I'm writing a (real)book, and just watched Newsies again. 

Yes that might be my next, like, two fanfics. 

Also, sorry for the short last chapter. Not much inspiration, y'know? 

Anyway, yeah, a/n over.


	4. Short and Sweet

SoGladICame: N OPE  
NumberOneDad: I heard a loud noise! What’s going on, kiddos?  
TheJoker: For some reason, Eli doesn’t wanna use his name.  
SoGladICame: I mean, you were gonna use my full name! I’d rather be called, like, “Eli”.  
Intelligence_Is_Key: You do realize that is commonly used as a nickname for Elijah’s name, correct?  
SoGladICame: SHHHH-  
ThePrince: Pleeeeeaaaaase???  
SoGladICame: Fine. The name’s Ever.  
NumberOneDad: Coolio!  
SoGladICame: I guess I just… It’s weird. Like, who names their kid “Ever”?  
Intelligence_Is_Key: If you would like a nickname for Ever, I would suggest “Eve” or “Evie”, despite being considered “feminine”.  
Anxious_Mess: Not the time, pocket protector. 

 

Ok sorry it's too short but I'm bored and have no inspiration


End file.
